


eyes like the blue lotus

by toujours_nigel



Category: The Ramayana
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Hindu Character, M/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	eyes like the blue lotus

Fourteen years, and he had never been told to come and never been asked why he had, and she had flung it in his face, and he had stood still and silent, and spoken words even the guilty—especially the guilty—would speak.

What man watches another, in sleep and waking, fourteen long years, and every year that they have shared breath?

What newly-married man leaves his lovely bride and trails his brother and his wife through forests?

What prince willingly embraces exile and hardship?

What son, what subject, urges patricide, regicide?

What brother does what only a spouse should?.


End file.
